


Heatwave

by curiobi



Category: Barry Allen/Cisco Ramon - Fandom, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU, mick Rory/Leonard snart - Fandom
Genre: ...Who possibly ships it!, After all -no good deed goes unpunished as the saying goes. 😂, And my personal Favourite -Kissing the hell out of someone while having at them! 😍😍😍, DC's Legends of Tomorrow., Dominance, First Time, Get it 😉, Gideon as interfering Hologram., Heatwave trilogy, Hot Sex, Kudos and positive comments welcome friends! 😄, Latin Vibe, Len may have to take some drastic action to get Mick to forgive him., M/M, Maybe this is what Len gets for going all heroic and sacrificing himself to save the team., Mick Rory/Leonard Snart., Mick is not having it, Mick may have to take some drastic measures to teach Len a good lesson., Multiple orgasms., Oral Sex, Part 3 of the Captain Cold, Passionate Sex, See what I did there?!... Oh COME ON puns are life people! 😂😂😂, So Len has gone back to Mick., So our Captain cold may just have to take what's coming to him. 😁, Staring such regular tags as:, because no to damn hallucinations!, staring:, … Because Gideon is part of the ship?, 🤣
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiobi/pseuds/curiobi
Summary: So as you may know from the prequels,→ 1. Captain Cold→2. Latin VibeLeonard Snart is back, and has been doingunspeakable thingssince his miraculous return, especially where one Mr Barry Allen is concerned. ...allegedly.😁Now he's trying to convince Mick that he isn't an alcohol-induced hallucination or that damn Earth-X imposter -because seriously the hell with that guy!Mick was his friend first, and he's stealing him back no matter what it takes!...But what if Mick isn't believing any part of Snart being back, and convincing Mick otherwise ends up taking a lot more than Snart bargained for?curiobi@~.~@





	Heatwave

Mick eyed the man shaking him awake from his alcohol aided power nap blearily. ‘Len?’

‘Hey Mick, did I wake you? Sorry not sorry. -Nice suit by the way. Are you planning on going to your high school reunion?’

‘Oh great’, Mick grumbled belligerently as he sat up. ‘So it's that time again. It's hallucinating Lenny's still alive O'clock, _which means time for more alcohol’._

‘I keep telling you I'm not a hallucination Mick. It's me, the real me _again,_ trying to convince you, _again,_ that I'm not that Earth X fake me, and not some stupid hallucination. I'm here, _a-gain_ trying to talk some sense into you even though it took bribing Gideon by telling her I was going to help put a stop to your recent uptake in day drinking. I had to stow away on the Waverider, wait for the team to leave, and break into your hotel room to pull off this little visit. I don't even know where or even _when_ the hell I even am right now’

‘Urm, Chicago… I think, 1992 or something. I dunno. I'm not really doing anything on this mission I just had to get off the ship, before other you messaged me again about getting in touch with my frigging feelings! As hallucinations go, you're not one of my best. I mean, _what's with the hair?’_

‘I'm not a hallucination. The hair is because I'm incognito. Long, well, short story involving some arms dealers I may or may not have ripped off right before abducting and screwing Barry Allen like he deserved’.

‘Oh you did huh’. Mick's tone was a mix of half-drunk belligerence and wry amusement. ‘Took you long enough. Never did get just what was so difficult about taking down a helpless baby giraffe just begging to get eaten. Was it some kind of weird playing with your food thing?’

‘Something like that, yeah. But you know me Mick, I'm not one to brag, so enough about me and how I reemed the everloving hell out of Scarlet’.

‘Are you trying to be cute calling him that? You don't do cute. Or you didn't when you were still alive. So what do ya want Len or are you just gonna pop off into thin air before you tell me like you always do?’

‘... _You still think your talking to a hallucination?!’_

‘Of course I am. You're not Earth X you, and my you is dead. Just can't understand why I'm imagining you with that ridiculous hair. _You don't even look like you_ … I'm getting a headache… Why are you still here? Clearly I'm not drinking enough if you haven't disappeared yet’.

 _‘Oh I'd say quite the opposite Mick!_ How many beers have you had, is it finally too many even for you?’

‘This is like my seventh ... or seventeenth, _whatever,_ I don't know, and what's it to you anyway hallucination boy? It's not like you're really here to give a damn if I'm drinking too much’.

‘Mick come on this has to stop. You know damn well that when time travel is involved all kinds of things are possible. Why can't you accept that it's really me and I'm really back?’

‘How about the fact you look ten years younger with your hair like that for a start? You remind me of you back when you were that pretty little wise ass I met in Juvie’.

‘Okay, Mick enough. This is officially ridiculous. I grow one inch of hair and use some just for men number 2 natural black and you don't even recognise me anymore? _Really Mick?’_

 _‘You_ without a buzz cut?’ Mick snorted, taking another swig of beer, ‘Yeah, right - _Of course you're another hallucination!’_

_‘Damn it Mick, **I'm not a hallucination!** ’ _

_‘ **Well that's what a damn hallucination would say!** ’_ Mick snapped, getting off the bed and huffing ‘stupid hallucination’ under his breath as he stalked over to it and stared up close, ‘Huh... Weird. You actually smell like you... And your eyes are… you. All the damn hallucinations never get that right. Even that Earth X you, he looks the same, well, like the real you without the shoe polish hair, but when I looked into his eyes I could tell he wasn't my you… it's just... different. … But right now it's like... Damn it What kind of sneaky wizard trash is this?! What the hell has Constantine been spiking my beer with this time? You're dead Len, there's no way you're here right now. But man it really … _feels_ like you’.

‘That's because it is me! What do I have to do to convince you -mwaph whoa Mick! _What the hell did you just kiss me for?!’_

‘Had to be sure. It **_really_ ** is you. _- **But how the hell is it you?** ’ _

_‘How the hell would kissing me convince you I'm real?! -_ It's not like we've ever kissed before!’

‘Shut up! Just because you seem real doesn't mean you are! -This is a damn magic trick like last time. A past, time, wish, I don't know thing spell! And you're gonna just up and disappear when it runs out like before. Fine. He wants to mess with me. He wants to use his damn witchy crap to bring my dead best friend back to life just to drive me crazy? _I will fry that little runt!_ **Lousy lying dime store magician**! Last time this happened he swore it wasn't him, said it was a damn pixie granting me a favour for saving it. Should have known he was lying since I wasn't trying to save it from the cage it was in when I blasted it with the heat gun, I was trying to roast it! _Damn thing looked delicious!_ If it wasn't a chicken, it shouldn't have looked like a damn chicken, I HAD A SANDWICH PLANNED WITH IT'S NAME ON IT! You know what, _that's it!_ I was done with all this magician in a trench coat crap the second Rip 2.0 turned up here and started hitting on other you like the thirsty little jerk he is. Well he's dead this time! -You hear me if you're listening in for laughs Constantine? **_I'm gonna frigging murder you, you stumpy little blonde weasel!_** ’

‘... Hmm, A lot to unpack there Mick. Let me just say clearly that I'm not a magic trick, and ask _what the hell with a chicken pixie?_ Honestly, I die and leave you alone for a few years and your life turns into a Saturday morning dungeons and dragons cartoon, _really Mick?’_

‘...If it's made from magic’, Mick reached into his pocket ignoring the stupid hallucination insisting it was real, _they always did,_ ‘why isn't this dumb looking magic sensor thing that jerk-faced wizard talked Sara into making us all carry going nuts?’

‘How about because the only thing magic about me is my charisma Mick. _I'm not some magic creature._ -Also, what kind of messed up madness is going on with you and this new guy Constantine?’

‘Screw him! He's dead the minute I see him, and this piece of crap must be busted’. Mick looked at it belligerently tossing it behind him, only to find it was instantly back in his hand. ‘Great, that weasel must have spelled it so you can't get rid of the piece of junk. .... Although, you being magic probably explains why that other you has been sending me messages from his Nazi filled crap hole earth trying to tell me you're back, and asking if I want to talk about how that makes me feel. It's like he's some hug it out hippie wearing your face! Actually, that's exactly what he is! -I don't know how he saw this fake magic version of you, but since there's no magical creatures on Nazi-earth he probably thinks you're real. _Thing is I'm not even convinced he's real half the time, never mind you’._

‘Oh my god. Mick, _what has happened to you?’._

‘Well lets see, oh yeah, m _y frigging best friend died and keeps coming back from the dead except it's not really him, it's some magic trick or a damn doublegrabber!’_

 _‘_ _Doppelganger._ -And Just listen to me alright, I'm not a doppelganger, or a time remnant… Okay I can't be sure about that last part, but I am back, and-

-‘Uh huh. I'm gonna go drink now. Till I pass out. And when I wake up you'll be gone again’.

‘Mr Rory if I may interject. I think I have some insight’.

‘Gideon? _What the hell do you want?_ I said I didn't want to be bothered when I holed up here. _What are you stalking me now?’_

‘I am always monitoring you if that's what you mean Mr Roey’.

‘It's exactly what I mean! What does the do not disturb sign I put on my door mean to you?’

‘Absolutely nothing Mr Rory. Particularly when you are using it to cause further damage to your liver. I can repair it, but at this stage it seems like a waste of ships resources’.

‘What the hell do you want Gideon? Can't you see I'm busy talking to a hallucination of my dead best friend?’

‘That's why I'm here Mr Rory’.

‘Oooh’ Mick grinned. ‘Finally gonna cart me off to the nut house huh? Can't say I blame you. Probably for the best but I'll pass thanks. And by that, I mean out drunk, and hopefully soon, really is difficult when you have my alcohol tolerance. So unless you're gonna be a doll and get me more of this 40 percent proof beer that weasel I'm gonna kill later conjured up then leave me the hell alone. That goes for you as well hallucination Len. Everyone, **_out_**. Len out of my head. Gideon out of my... holowatch thingamajig! - _Both of you let me drink in peace’._

‘I'm afraid I can't do that Mr Rory. Mr Snart is-

-‘Not really here. Damn it I already know that Gideon! Len is a fragment of my imagination, you're a damn interfering hologram, and in reality I'm alone in this room! … He sat down wearily on the bed, reaching for his drink, or is that what a crazy man would say huh? He smiled ruefully and took a long swig of beer, draining the bottle’.

‘I think you mean figment of your imagination Mr Rory, and you are certainly not alone in this hotel room’.

Mick blinked slowly at the floating hologram of Gideon projecting from his watch.

‘I am currently here with you’.

‘Great’ he snorted, settling back against the headboard and comfy pillows and cushions, _so he could drink his way back to the nap he was having before the damn hallucinations started happening again!_ He watched his magically strong bottomless beer refilling itself and took another long swig. _**Man this stuff had some kick.** It would be the only thing he would miss about the weasel when he killed him._

‘Mr Rory you do not appear to be listening’.

‘I'm not. Go away. I'd tell you to take the damn hallucination with you, but you can't. So leave me to work on drinking it away’.

‘Mr Rory. I have been trying to tell you that you are not alone in this room. I am here with you, and Mr Leonard Snart is also in this room with you. As he has frequently been telling you, he is not a hallucination’.

‘Fine! - _Then he is **definitely** something that asshole wizard conjured up! _And I'm gonna shoot him for it! **_You can tell him that from me!_**

‘I will do nothing of the sort Mr Rory. I have already made it abundantly clear to both of you, that as a sentient Entity who also lives aboard the Waverider and has many responsibilities, I have no time or desire to participate in the frequent immature disagreements between you and Mr Constantine’. 

‘So you're just gonna be Finland on this even when he's conjuring up fakes of dead crew members?’

‘I think you mean Switzerland Mr Rory, and yes. I am remaining mutual in you and Mr Constantine's pointless and may I say again, immature war’.

‘Fine. Means you don't get to say anything when I barbeque myself some rare magical weasel. Also, since you're here, the magic sensor thingamajig is busted, so how about you quit gatecrashing my siesta and fix it already. _Now get out of my damn watch'._

‘I didn't wake you Mr Rory, and even if I had you were not having a siesta because it is 10am. Falling asleep while practically drinking yourself into a state of medical coma is not the same thing as having a light refreshing nap after lunch. Also, your magic sensor is working adequately. It is not currently alarming because there is no magical creature in the vicinity’.

‘Like I've been saying Mick, _I'm not a magical creature’._

‘Come again Gideon. It's too real to be a hallucination... right? And If that's not a magical creature in this room, _then what the hell is it?!_

‘It is the real Leonard Snart. Not a hallucination on your part, or the result of Mr Constatine's Magic.  
I have been logging minor time apparitions spots that show up every time Mr Snart appears, they seem to have disappeared, meaning this version of Leonard Snart has apparently been normalised into the current timeline. To all intents and purposes, it's as if he never died.  
The most likely explanation is that the unique properties of the time bomb may have displaced rather than destroyed Mr Snart's physical body and energy or soul as you humans like to call it.  
We know the physical impact of the blast was severe, so it is safe to assume the effects of the explosion were also severe, explaining the lengthy delay in reuniting Mr Snart's conscious energy and physical form. After that it seems time, in an effort to correct the anomalies Mr Snart's reappearance caused, returned him to a period after the effects of the bomb.  
When we return to the present however, any further travel to the past by Mr Snart should be strictly avoided. I allowed Mr Snart to travel to the past on this occasion to test a hypothesis and I am registering multiple time ripples emanating from his appearance in 1992. Since these ripples do not appear in the current timeline it is better Mr Snart permanently refrains from travel to the past before the events of the time bomb to prevent possible time paradoxes. But other than that, Mr Leonard Snart is alive and well Mr Rory. That's what I came to tell you’.

Mick sat with his eyes wide, his beer midway to his mouth, which was hanging open in confusion.

‘Gideon?’

‘Yes Mr Snart. I believe a belated welcome back is in order’.

‘Thank you’.

‘You're very welcome Mr Snart. Will you be returning to the Legends after we return to the present? It is inadvisable for you to travel to the past, but your talents can still be of use in many other ways. Mr Constantine is in your old room, but I am sure he will be happy to move. I know the rest of the crew, and Captain Lance in particular, will be thrilled to have you back’.

‘About that, you're saying I'm not a time apparition, I'm essentially a displaced and now reunited version of… myself…. I've been wondering all this time how I actually got back, and after finding out Stein has a daughter he didn't before, I figured it was something like that, but this means-

 _‘Who cares’_ Mick growled, standing up and walking a slow circle around the man that looked like, smelled like, _felt_ like _**his**_ Len, that Gideon was saying _**was**_ his Len, not just another fake Len sighing and shaking his head at him as he kept walking around him, looking him over from every angle, until he was just standing in front of Len staring down into Len's eyes. ‘It really is you’, he finally murmured quietly. ‘I knew it when I kissed you, same way I knew Leo wasn't you when I kissed him-

-‘You _kissed_ that sappy friend-stealer Earth X version of me? What the hell for? Also, just to stick it to previously mentioned friend-stealer, I'm calling myself Leo now as well’.

Mick put his hands on his apparently back from the not quite dead in the first place friend's upper arms and gripped slowly ‘...No’.

‘No what?’

‘ ** _NO!_** ’ Mick suddenly yelled shaking the hell out of the not-a-hallucination-Len, ‘I'm not calling you Leo. You _want_ my head to explode, **_is that it_** _?_ You know how many other versions of you I've had to deal with over the years? Time remnants, hallucinations, past you, doublegangers, and none of them were the real you. So when you showed up months ago talking about being back, I did the only thing I could and ignored it! Now you show up again in the 90s only this time it really is you _when you don't even look the same,_ of course I thought you were one of _them,_ the goddamn fake yous!’

‘Mick I-

 _-‘Shut up!_ You don't get to say anything Len, _you **died** on me. It was the one thing you weren't supposed to do! _But because you always have to do whatever you want, you went ahead and did it anyway!’

‘Mick I was trying to save everyone, save you-

-‘I said be quiet. _Not one more word out of that smart mouth of yours Len._ Do you have any idea what it did to me, you dying like that? I gave Ray -boy scout- Palmer you're gun and tried to turn him into a badass, _that's_ how much I needed you to come back! That's how crazy it made me. I even owned a pet rat named Axel _just to have someone to talk about our best heists with like we used to!-_

-‘Easy Mick’, you wanna shake me until I'm displaced again or something!’

_-‘I SAID **SHUT UP!** I damn near slept with haircut because of you!’ _

_‘What?’_

‘It was constantine's fault. _That little weasel shouldn't do magic when he's drunk!’_

_‘What?’_

‘Stop struggling! You wanted to sacrifice yourself so badly? _Then you shouldn't mind me shaking the life out of you!’_

‘Mick you need to calm down. Look I'll go alright, I'll come back when-

‘Oh you're not going anywhere. _And you're not the boss of me, you damn brat!_ You think all I was good for was having your back and holding you when flashbacks were bad? Keeping the secret that you're not just cold because of your personality you have nerve damage from the beatings your father gave you? I held you every time nightmares about not being able to protect your sister even though you tried to shield her by taking the worst of it kept you up at night’.

_‘That's enough Mick!’_

_‘Not nearly enough!_ I held you in my arms all those nights, and it never meant anything to you’.

‘I never said that! It's how I knew we were best friends, always there for each other. You had nightmares too, you don't see me throwing what they were about in your face’.

‘Wow… You think that's what this is? You're supposed to be so smart jaded and cynical, and in a lot of ways you are, but deep down’, he pressed two gloved fingers to the space on Len's jacket where his heart was, ‘right here, where you never let anybody touch you, you're as clueless as that baby giraffe I don't get why you're so into’.

‘Alright Mick, I officially have no idea what you're even talking about. On what planet do you compare me to Barry Allen? I'd ask if you've lost your mind, but that question seems redundant at this stage’.

-‘Wow, you should see the way you're looking at me right now Len. You really don't get it, -and everyone thinks you're so smart. It's right in front of your face and you can't figure it out’.

‘Figure what out Mick? You're not making any sense’.

‘You know what _screw this!_ I'm no good with talking about my lousy feelings! I'm going to show you’.

‘Show me what?’

 _‘You'll see. -_ Gideon’.

‘Yes Mr Rory?’

‘Tell Sara I had some personal business to take care of and I'll contact her later. Get the jump ship ready and plot a course’.

‘Captain Lance has received your message and confirms that she will speak with you later and says it had better be good. The jump ship is standing by. Your destination Mr Rory?’

_‘Home’._

### 

#  ** **************** **

### 

 

 

#  _**WOULD YOU LOVE MORE GOOD HOT  READS?** _

 

Hi there friends!

 

There are tons of links to lots of good stuff below! 😄

So you've reached the end of this fic, kudos and comments welcome! 😄But why stop there? **Want some more good reading right now?** _Why not check out the links to my other works in the DCU: Arrow, Flash, Supergirl, Legends fandom!_ 😁

 

You might also enjoy...

 

##  _[ ** →Poison Arrow  ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104274/chapters/27443445) _

Barry/Oliver and the unmitigated hotness that is their relationship your thing?

 

> Oliver's idea of how to deal with someone panicking about becoming evil may well differ greatly from someone less sexed up and aggressive…
> 
>  

##  _[ ** →The Drawbacks Of Dating Deviant Doppelgangers  ** ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13232844) _

 

So there's a school of thought that says Cisco Ramon basically belongs to Harrison Wells, and that's why he has a connection with every Wells they meet. I am amenable to this!😁

 

> Yes, Cisco Ramon is cute and adorable, and as far as HR and Harrison are concerned **asking for it!** They just have different ways of showing him!

##  _[ ** →Captain Cold**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373597/chapters/38319746) _

 

So what if a certain Ice Cold man about town just so happens to be minding his own business on his way to a perfectly respectable, ~~illegal shady~~ arms deal and just so happens to find none other than the Scarlet Speedster himself, captured and just left all tied up and helpless… in speedster restraint cuffs... he can't get out of… 😯 😮 🙂😁

 

> What will happen to our sweet adorable Barry! 😮 _Will he be saved from Snart?!_ 😲 🤔 😁
> 
>  

##  _[ **→Latin vibe**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039488)_

 

So... Barry has just come home after the _things_ that happened in Captain Cold.

 

> Of course the question is what the hell will happen to him next?! 😰 🤔 🙄 😁
> 
>  

##  _[ **→Heatwave **](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245465/chapters/43170401) _

 

Leonard Snart is back, and doing _things_ to Barry. ... _allegedly..._ 😁

 

> But what if convincing Mick he's not an alcohol-induced hallucination ends up taking a lot more than Snart bargained for?
> 
>  

##  _[ ** →My Man In The Van ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369191/chapters/43495253)_

 

The unbearable hotness of James and Winn tickle your fancy? 😍😍😍

 

> Winn is cute. We can all agree on that, so cute, in fact, it might take a certain media empire boss, and vigilante guardian completely by surprise to realise, where Winn is concerned, cute does not necessarily mean innocent… 😮… 😁
> 
>  

##  _[ **→Beautiful** **Snow **](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250869/chapters/27837471)_

 

There is something going on with Doctors Harry Wells and Caitlin Snow. But is that actually a good thing?

 

> Cisco, naturally, is not having _any_ part of the noise where Harry Wells has been messing with his sister/best friend Caitlin!
> 
>  

 

Other fandom works you might also enjoy...

 

Want even _more_ good reading right now? _Why not check out all of these links to my fics in other fandoms!_ 😁

##  [ _** →Supernatural **_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiobi/works?fandom_id=27)

 

 

 

##  [ _** →DCU: Arrow. The Flash. Supergirls. Legends of Tomorrow. **_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiobi/works?fandom_id=390)

 

##  [_** →The Vampire Diaries & The Originals. **_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiobi/works?fandom_id=32045)

 

 

##  [_** →Shadowhunters **_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiobi/works?fandom_id=6856609)

 

 

 

##  [_** →Being Human US **_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiobi/works?fandom_id=448892)

 

 

 

_**** _

#  ** **************** **

Even more you might enjoy!

 

Still want more entertainment? Yeah you do! So why not check out my blog 😄

##  _[ **→curiobi Closet**](https://curiobicloset.wordpress.com/)_

 

There's loads there, including fan fiction, articles, gallaries, previously on tumblr posts, and a post ~~rant~~ about corporate a-holes trying to hijack our right to squee and ship who we want to! Please check it out, I'm sure I have something for you in all these links gurl, and if not why not give me a prompt in the comments! 😉 😊

** curiobi  **

** @~.~@ **


End file.
